Life's Little Lessons
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Everybody tries to move on, after the death of Paul. Rated T for drug references.
1. Chapter 1

It was still early morning in the Hennessey house, as the sun was not even fully risen. Kerry entered the kitchen, flipped the light switch on, grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster. A few moments later, a crisp piece of toast popped out as she put it on a plate and spread some butter on it.

Bridgett, her self-centered sister entered, and grabbed the piece of toast off the plate, before Kerry could even take one bite.

'Thanks for asking, first' she snapped.

Bridgett didn't respond, took a single bite of the toast before throwing the rest of it into the trash bin.

'What's wrong with you', Kerry shouted

'What? What'd I do now', Bridgett asked.

'You! You take the toast off my plate, without even asking. Then you just take one bite and throw the rest away'

'And...'

'And do you know how many people out there would be grateful for that piece of toast', Kerry replied

Bridgett looked at Kerry, looked at the trash can, looked back at Kerry and said 'It's only a piece of toast'

Kerry threw her hands in the air, and replied 'Yeah, to us. But to some people, that one piece of toast is the only food they will have all day'

Bridgett smirked and said 'Whatever, Mother Theresa'

She walked past Kerry, into the living room as Kerry shouted 'Mother Theresa was a great person, so I take that as a compliment'

CJ entered from the living room and said 'Can you keep it down? I've had a very long day and would like to get some sleep'

'Long day from what? Eating pizza and playing video games all day' Kerry quirked.

'Hey, I... yeah that sounds about right', CJ replied as he poured some cereal.

'Didn't you drive your car off a cliff', Jim asked as he walked into the dining room.

'No, why', CJ responded

'Oh nothing... it was just a dream. Just a beautiful dream', he replied with a wry smile.

It was later on, as Bridgett was lying on the bed, listening to a CD. Ever since their father died, Bridgett spent most of her time in her room, reading her father's sports articles, looking at pictures. Even going to parties or dates didn't seem like that big of a deal anymore. She had totally withdrawn from everybody and everything.

Kerry had come up to change for a party and saw her sister just sitting on the bed and said 'Do you wanna come'?

She just shook her head

'You need to get out of the house one day, Bridge'.

'What's the point? What's the point in anything, anymore' Bridgett responded as a tear fell from her face.

Kerry sat down next to her, and put her arm around her and said 'Moping around won't make dad come back'

Bridgett nodded and said 'I know... hang on I'll go with you'

Bridgett went to the closet, grabbing her jacket when something fell out

Kerry went to pick it up and said 'What are you doing with a joint'

Bridgett snatched it and said 'None of your business and you didn't see this'

'How many of these did you smoke', Kerry asked

'It's none of your business, so stay out of MINE', Bridgett yelled

Kerry sat Bridgett down on the sofa and said 'You know, you don't need that. You don't need drugs to use as an escape'.

Bridgett sighed and said 'I know. Please don't tell mom'

Kerry looked at her sister, and said 'We have to'

Bridgett shook her head and said 'No. You can't. And what about when I covered for you and told mom you went to Jessica's house when you and Kyle really camped out at the lake last weekend? You owe me'

Kerry didn't like being put in that situation and but finally agreed and said 'Ok. But only as long as you promise me this will be your last one. You have to promise me'

Tears fell down her face and with hands trembling said 'I... I can't'

'Why not'

'Because... I... I'm addicted', Bridgett said, sobbing

'Oh God', Kerry sighed as she took her sister in her arms, trying to comfort her.

CJ stepped forward, and put his hand on her shoulder, as Bridgett looked up and said 'How long have you been standing there'?

'Long enough', he softly responded. 'We need to let your mom know'

'I can't. I'm scared', Bridgett said, with a shaky voice

'How about if we tell her together', CJ said and Kerry nodded her agreement

Bridgett nodded as Kerry took her hand, as they left the bedroom and walked downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

'Aunt Cate', CJ called as they walked down the stairs, but were greeting with silence

'Aunt Cate', he called louder, waking up Jim who was dozing in the recliner.

'Where's my damned cane at', he muttered sleepily

'Never mind the cane. Where's Aunt Cate', he asked.

'She went to the store, like YOU were supposed to', Jim retorted.

'Yeah sorry, I forgot' CJ replied

'Typical response. I bet if Aerosmith called, you'd remember that'

'Did they call', CJ asked full of excitement

'Sure they did, along with the Queen of England', he quipped

Cate enters the back door, carrying a bag of groceries

'Need any help' Kerry offered

Cate looked at her and said 'Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter'.

Kerry rolled her eyes and the lame joke and went to the car and brought another bag into the house.

'We need to call a family meeting', Kerry said

Her mom laughed and said 'Only an adult can call a family meeting'

'Fine. FAMILY MEETING', CJ announced

'She said only an ADULT can call a family meeting', Jim insulted.

'What's this about', Cate asked, as they all gathered in the living room

'Somebody has something they need to tell you', CJ said as he nodded towards Bridgett

'Bridge, what's going on', Cate asked as she sat down.

She sighed and collected her thoughts and said 'It's... it's been real hard... since... since dad died'

Cate nodded and said 'I know it's been and I am so incredibly proud of the way each of you stepped up and pitched in. You kids have been my rock. My support. And I am so incredibly proud of each of you, and so incredibly lucky to have such a great family. And I know dad would have been...is incredibly proud of you as well'

'Don't count on it', Bridgett said.

'Why? What's going on', her mother said as she moved closer to her.

Bridgett was silent, unable to speak. Kerry moved over to her, and took her hand, looked her in the eye and said 'You can do this'

Tears started to well up in Cate's eyes and said 'Whatever it is Bridgett, I am your mother and will love you and be here for you. No matter what'.

'No matter what'? Bridgett replied as her mom nodded.

'No matter what', her mom comforted

Bridgett paused for a few seconds and said 'After dad died, I was falling in a downward spiral. I was so used to being in control over everything, but all of that changed. Somebody offered me something saying it would take the edge off and help me relax... and I took it'.

'What was it', her mom asked, already knowing the answer

Bridgett tried to compose herself, as the tears were beginning to show and replied 'It was a joint'.

Cate dropped her head and asked 'How many'

'I don't really know. But I think I'm...addicted, now'. Bridgett said as she broke down sobbing.

'Can you score one for me', Rory asked

'Rory, OUT', his grandfather commanded, pointing towards the staircase.

'Oh honey, why didn't you come to me when you first started using pot. We would have gotten some help, or something', Cate said, hugging her daughter.

'I was ashamed. I was embarrassed to let you know how weak I was'

'Who said you were weak. Is this the same person who was Class President and organized the school fundraiser and dance', Cate said with a smile

'How can you be proud of me. I'm a druggie', Bridgett replied

Her mom shook her head and said 'No you are not a druggie. You're a kid who made a bad decision, is all. And I am still proud of you. Admitting you need help is a sign of great strength, not weakness'

'But dad always gave his 'only losers do drugs' speech. I don't want dad to think I'm a loser, too'.

'You're not a loser, Bridge. You're not. OK? Yes you made a bad choice, but you owed up to it, and are ready to take accountability. Your father also had another speech he loved to say... 'Take accountability for your actions'. And you are Bridgett, and I know he is very proud of you.

Cate took a deep breath and said 'Would everybody mind if I spoke to Bridgett in private for a while'.

'Well I need to gas up the van, anyway. C'mon and you can fill up' CJ said as he stood up.

'My life is now complete', Kerry replied sarcastically as she followed CJ to the van and they got in

"Your mom is pretty cool. If it were my parents, I would have been kicked out', CJ mused

'I thought your parents did kick you out', she replied

CJ chuckled and said 'Yeah, but it was time to move out anyway'

CJ put the van in reverse and backed out of the driveway and said 'I just hope you don't think less of your sister. I mean I know you guys butt heads and fight all the time, but right now she needs a friend. She needs a sister

Kerry nodded and said 'I know I call her shallow and superficial, but underneath it all... and I swear if you tell her this, I will kill you... but underneath, I'm jealous of her. She has this most incredible strength, that I can't even begin to imagine

'Don't sell yourself short, there.. You're pretty terrific too', CJ said with a smile.

It was later on, as they returned and Cate went over to Kerry, hugged her.

'What's that for' she asked.

'Bridgett said it was your idea for her to come and tell me what was going on. I knew you kids were having a hard time adjusting and all, but to think you would need to resort to drugs...

'Please don't be angry with her', Kerry asked

'Oh I'm not honey. We all grieve in our own ways. Some ways, such as crying and talking are good and healthy ways to grieve. And some... like smoking pot, isn't'

'So what now', Kerry asked

'We're going to help Bridgett get the help she needs'. her mom said

They hug goodnight as Kerry goes to their room, to find the light turned off

'Bridge, are you asleep', Kerry quietly asked

'No', she replied

'So what happened', Kerry asked

'Mom and I are going to see a counselor about rehab'

'Wow...rehab', Kerry softly commented

'I'm sorry for putting you thru all of this. You're my little sister. I'm supposed to be the one looking out for you, not the other way around'

Kerry sat down by her and said 'You're not putting us thru anything. Believe it or not, I do love you and want you to get better'

'Thanks'

'Sure. Can I get you anything', Kerry asked

'Yeah. I could use a joint, right about now', she said

'WHAT? How could you even WANT one of those things', her sister asked, clearly upset

'Relax, it was a joke', Bridgett said

'Well considering the situation, I don't think it's anything to joke about', Kerry replied.

'I don't know why I make light of this', Bridgett said

'I do. I think you're scared, but don't want to admit it', Kerry softly challenged.

'I am the school president. People look up to me. People expect me to be a leader and...' Bridgett said, trying to fight the tears

'Even leaders get scared sometimes. That's when you realize they're human, too', Kerry interrupted

'But I am. I'm scared Kerry. It's like this thing has me locked in its claws and I don't know how to get out', she said, crying.

Kerry hugs her sister tightly and said 'And we're going to fight it. All of us. We'll just take it one day at a time'

'One day at a time', her sister said

'Right. One day at a time. Now close your eyes and try and get some rest'

'Thanks', Bridgett said

'Anytime', Kerry said, giving her big sister a quick peck on the cheek, before going to bed


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off as Kerry reached up and sleepily swatted at it, until she hit the snooze button before pulling the blanket over her head and drifting back to sleep. Not long after as footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs as their mom slowly turned the knob.

'Kerry, sweetie it's time to get up' her mom gently coaxed as she lightly shook her. She yawned and just pulled the covers back over her head. 'Kerry, I mean it' her mother said.

Cate left the room as Kerry rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed that Bridgett was already awake. 'Did you sleep any last night' her sister asked.

She just shook her head and replied 'No, not really'. Kerry quickly changed and said 'Are you going to school today'.

Bridgett shrugged and said 'I don't know. Mom said I didn't have to and suggested I take a few days off'.

Kerry asked about the Student Council meeting, which her sister was President of, reminding her of a Council Meeting that afternoon.

'Oh crap, I forgot all about that', Bridgett exclaimed

At that moment, their mom came in and said 'Don't worry about that, right now. Let's just focus on one thing at a time, ok'?

She instructed Kerry to go downstairs for breakfast and her grandfather would drive her to school. She left and went downstairs as her mom turned to her and said 'Are you hungry, Bridge'? She shook her head and said 'No, not right now' as her mom nodded and said 'Ok, but please promise me you will eat something'.

Cate said she had to go to work and will be back later and said she wanted Bridgett to talk with somebody , and at that moment CJ entered. 'I'll take care of it, Aunt Cate' he said as she left for work

He sat down on an empty chair next to her and after a few moments of silence he said 'You know I may not be the most responsible person in the world, and you can say I've lived a somewhat questionable life'. He paused and added 'But I am somebody you can talk to, about anything that may be going on'

She didn't respond and he cleared his throat and said 'So is there anything you want to talk about? You can ask me anything'

She looked at him and said 'I know this sounds weird but it seems like you are the only person here who really knows me'.

He smiled and said 'Your mom sister and grandpa love you, and you know that'. She replied 'Yeah I know they love me, but it seems that you're the only person who really understands me'

'We've both walked down the same road, and I am here to tell you that you don't have to walk it alone', CJ said. After a few moments he added 'You feel like going for a ride'? She thought about it and nodded. CJ smiled and said 'OK get dressed and meet me at the van'.

She quickly dressed and went to the driveway to find CJ patiently waiting at the van, and got inside.

'So where are we going', she asked as her cousin revved the engine, before putting the van in reverse and carefully backing out.

'I thought we'd go out for breakfast. How does pancakes sound' he replied.

'So can I ask you a question' she asked

'Fire away, that's what I'm here for' he stated

'You've done drugs, right'?

He thought and said 'Yeah. I mean it's not something I'm proud of, but to answer your question, I have done drugs'

'What kind of drugs'

'Mostly marijuana, and a little speed and some coke'

'Is that why your parents kicked you out', she asked, amazed he was being honest and candid with her.

'That was the biggest reason'

'What did you do' Bridgett asked

'I traveled around a lot, doing a lot of odd-jobs. Nothing big or fancy, just enough to where I could make enough money to eat and keep the van filled up'

'And you joined the Army, right'? she asked

'Yeah, and here is something nobody knows... not even your mom and I would appreciate if we could keep it this way, but I wasn't really 'all I could be'. I would get drunk and high on the base and eventually got booted out'

'You were court-martialed', she asked

'We prefer to call it dishonorably discharged' he joked as he carefully pulled into a diner

'I'm not asking too many questions or questions that may be too personal, am I' she asked as they were eating pancakes.

He shook his head and said 'Not at all and to be honest, it feels really good to get some of this out in the open'

'So are you clean now', she asked.

'Yeah I'm proud to say that I have been clean for about 2 years now'

'How did you manage to do that, all by yourself'

'I had some help, actually. This is not the kind of thing you can handle all by yourself'

'Will it be ok if I asked you who helped you'? She questioned

'Actually your dad deserves a lot of the credit', he answered.

'Really? I mean he never told me anything about this'

'I asked him not too. You see I was ashamed that I let myself get so far off track and he promised not to say anything'

'How did he help you'

'He got me to admit to myself that I had a problem and needed help. And I can do the same thing for you' he said with a smile

'I do have a problem CJ and I don't know how to fix it', she said with her voice cracking

'Admitting you need help is half the battle. You've just done the hard part'

After they finish eating they get back in the van and Bridgett asked 'Where are we going

'Field trip' he said with a sly smile as he pulled back onto the road.

Not a word was spoken during the entire trip and eventually pulled into a building

He motioned for her to follow him as they made their way down a long corridor hearing voice from one of the rooms.

CJ quietly opens the door as there is a group of about 8 people, all Bridgett's age, sitting in a circle

'My name is Christine and I'm an addict' one of the girls says

'Hello Christine' everybody says

Another person stands up and said 'My name is Mike and I'm an addict

'Hello Mike' everybody said.

CJ stepped forward and said 'My name is CJ and I'm an addict'

'Hello CJ' everybody said


	4. Chapter 4

'Welcome to the group. I'm Dr. Gordon' a tall gentleman in a blue tie said, as he got some chairs for CJ and Bridgett.

CJ sat down in a chair, but Bridgett who was apprehensive, did not

'You can sit down too, Bridgett', Dr Gordon stated motioning to the empty chair by CJ

'How often do you meet here', CJ asked

Bridgett slowly made her way over to the circle and sat down, trembling slightly

'Every Tuesday at 4pm and Friday at 630pm', Dr. Gordon responded

'How long do you meet' CJ continued

'Usually for about 2 hours, sometimes later if somebody needs to talk. We don't have a set time limit' he replied

Dr. Gordon turned to Bridgett and said 'So Bridgett, is there anything you would like to share with the group'?

She shook her head

'It will really help if you could talk with these people. I mean he's a professional' CJ encouraged

'It's OK CJ. She'll talk when she's ready' Dr Gordon said before turning to another girl and said 'So Mika how have you been doing this past week'?

'Better. I mean I still want to go off and get high with my friends, but for the most part it's getting better' she said

'And how is your relationship with your dad' he asked

'Still pretty strained. I mean I love him, I can't forgive him for cheating on my mom' Mika said

'But you know that getting high is not the way to cope with that, right' Dr. Gordon asked

'Yeah I know. But sometimes it's just too much to deal with' Mika said

'When was the last time you spoke with your dad' Dr Gordon asked

'A few days ago. I have to make sure my mom isn't around, or she'll get angry with me for speaking with him' she replied

'At least your and your dad speak. I haven't spoken to my father in 5 years' another boy said

It was nearing the end of the meeting and Dr. Gordon turned to Bridgett and said 'You've been quiet tonight. Is there something you would like to ask, or maybe share with us'

'Maybe next time' she meekly responded

'Ok, so will we see you here on Friday' he asked, handed her and CJ his business card

Bridgett doesn't respond but CJ says 'Yes we'll be here'

'In the meantime, if you need to talk I want you to call me. I don't care what time it is, ok' he told Bridgett who nodded

'Thanks for everything Dr. Gordon' CJ said as they shook hands and left

'I'm sorry', Bridgett said as they got in the van

'What for' CJ asked as he got in and started the van

'I know you really wanted me to talk, but I can't. At least not right now' she said

'Like Dr. Gordon said, you'll talk when your ready' CJ said as he pulled back into the street

They made their way home to find her mom and grandpa waiting for them in the living room.

'CJ if you don't mind, we'd like to talk with Bridgett' Cate said

CJ left and Cate told her to sit down.

'I was putting your clothes away in the drawer and I found this. Do you care to explain what this is'?

Cate displayed a small bag that held a white power

'Is that what I think it is', Jim asked

Bridgett couldn't look them in the eye and just looked at the floor and in a faint whisper said 'Yes'

'Where the hell did you get this cocaine from', her mother asked

When she didn't answer Cate asked 'Did you ask Kyle's brother to get it for you? Did you ask CJ to get it for you'?

'No of course not', Bridgett defended

'Then who. Who in the hell gave you this crap' her mom asked, almost yelling

'Calm down, baby' Jim comforted his daughter

'Bridgett you know you're in over your head, right' her mom asked

'Yes and that's why CJ and I went to a support group' she said

'Well that's a start, but it's not enough I'm afraid' her mom said

'Wha... what do you mean', Bridgett stammered

'We love you, you know that, right' her grandfather said as Bridgett nodded as tears rolled down her cheek

'In 72 hours, we will be sending you to rehab' her mother said matter-of-factly

'What? Who is going to run the Student Council' Bridgett asked

'Well I think that's the least of your problems, right now' Jim said

'I didn't mean to get this far. I really didn't' Bridgett said, sobbing loudly

Cate went over to her, and held her and whispered 'I know you didn't, honey. But you do need professional help'

'So what do we do in the meantime' Jim asked

Cate sighed and said 'Bridgett in the mean-time consider yourself under house arrest. You are not to go outside, unless either your grandpa or myself are with you. We are going to watch every move you make, from now on'

'Where is this rehab place at' Bridgett asked

'Arizona' her mother replied

'It comes very highly recommended' Jim said

'No please. No. NO NO! I promise to be better. Please don't send me away' Bridgett begged and pleaded

'Shhh. Listen to me. I know you want to be better, but this is something you cannot win on your own. You need to be around trained professionals' her mom said as she hugged and held her daughter

'What about CJ? He beat his addictions, and he can help me beat mine' Bridgett said

'CJ had a whole lot of help, OK. You need a whole lot of help and this is the best option to get that help' Cate said with tears running down her own face.

At that moment Kerry and Kyle entered the house and Cate grabbed her purse, gave each of them money, took them to the side and said 'I need to spend some time with Bridgett. Why don't you guys go to a movie or something'

'Why? What's going on Momma-H' Kyle asked

'We just need to talk to your sister' she answered

Kyle and Kerry left as Cate went back to the living room

'Are you angry with me' Bridgett asked

'No, not really angry. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed' her mom replied.

'Can I have just one more chance. Let me prove to you that I can beat this thing. If you want me to do random drug test, I will. If you want me to see a shrink, I will. But please don't take me away from my family' Bridgett begged.

'Isn't there any place more local' Jim asked

'This center in Arizona is one of the top rated rehab centers in the entire country. And Bridgett needs the best kind of help' Cate said

'But she needs her family, Cate. This has got to be scary enough as it is. Now imagine how much more scary doing this alone' he said

'Ok, I guess I can look around' Cate said

'OH thank you. Thank you, mom' Bridgett said as she threw her arms around her mom.

'I will give you one chance to show me you can beat this thing. But if you can't, you're going to Arizona'


	5. Chapter 5

'Bridge' she heard a voice gently call her name

She turned around to see her father standing behind her

'Daddy, I'm so sorry for screwing everything up' she lamented

'It's ok, baby' he said with a warm smile, as he placed his arm on her shoulder

'I've missed you so much' she said

'I know you have, and I missed all of you' he replied

They both sat down under the shade of a huge oak tree as he continued and said 'The choices you make today...'

'Will determine your life, tomorrow' she finished for him. That was one of his most favorite sayings

He nodded and said 'You're going to have a tough road in front of you. But you're strong. You're tough. And I know you'll be just fine'

'But I can't do this, dad. I can't do this without you. I can't do this alone' she replied

'Oh sweetie, you're not alone. That's one thing you will never be. You have your mom, grandpa, Kerry and Rory. They will help you every step of the way'

'But I need YOU' she said

'I am always with you, Bridgett and that is one thing that will never change' he said, still smiling and adding 'And I don't think you're a loser. I think you are a whole lot stronger than you give yourself credit for'

'Remember when I took you ice-skating for the first time, and you fell down', he asked

Bridgett nodded

'What did I do' he asked

'You made me get up and try again' she answered

He nodded and said 'Because you have to keep trying, Bridge. Even if you fail, at least you fail with no excuses. At least you can say you did the best you could, and really that's all anybody can do. Just give it our best shot, and hope it's enough'

'You said my life will be tough. How much harder can it get', she asked

'An addiction is not an easy thing to overcome. You know that now, right'? he asked

She nodded

'It's going to be a long and hard road. Some of the things you will need to do alone, but that never means you are alone' he said

'Will I ever beat it' she asked

'That depends on you, Bridge' he answered

'That's not what I mean, dad. I know you know what will happen. Why won't you tell me' she protested

'I can't. I'm sorry, Bridgett but I just can't. This is something you will need to find the answer for'.

He stood up and said 'I have to go now, honey'

A teardrop rolled down her face and she said 'Please don't dad. Please don't go'

He gently brushed the tear away hugged her and whispered 'I have to'

'I'm sorry for what I said that day' she said.

And in a flash he was gone and she woke up, in her bed.

'You ok? You were mumbling in your sleep' Kerry asked

'Yeah I'm fine' she replied

Kerry sat down on the foot of the bed, looking at her big sister and said 'You've been crying'

'I saw him just now' Bridgett said

'Saw who' Kerry questioned

'Dad. I saw dad' she replied

'It was a dream, Bridgett' Kerry said

'No. I actually saw him' her sister insisted

'What'd he say' Kerry asked as she moved closer

'That I would have a tough road in front of me and that there are some things I would need to do alone' Bridgett replied, as a teardrop slowly rolled down her face

'Like what' Kerry questioned

Bridgett shrugged and said 'He wouldn't say. Evidentially that's one of the things I need to find out on my own'

'What else did he say' Kerry eagerly asked

'It's 2 am, let's get some rest' Bridgett insisted.

'No please tell me' her little sister begged

She sighed and said 'He said that I'm not in this alone'

'We could have told you that' he sister replied with a smile

'Even though he is gone, I could feel him all around me. It was like I was actually talking with him' Bridgett said

'Maybe you were. Just maybe you were' Kerry said, who now had tears in her own eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad' Bridgett said

'No you didn't. These are happy tears' Kerry responded

'Can we finish this talk in the morning' Bridgett asked.

Kerry nodded as they both hugged and went back to bed, but neither one was able to sleep the rest of the night


	6. Chapter 6

'Mom please let me go to school today', Bridgett begged as she just felt the need to get out of the house, away from the watchful eye of her mom and grandfather

'I don't know, Bridge' her mother replied as she was making Kerry and Rory's lunch

'Please mom, I just need to get out of the house. I've been cooped up here for a week already' she exclaimed

'OK, but I want you to call me the second you get to school and the second you leave' her mother ordered, handing her some change for the school pay phone

'After everything we've talked about, do you think I would betray your trust' Bridgett asked

Cate looked up at her daughter and replied 'I sure hope not'

She quickly made a lunch for Bridgett, but not before requesting that she had over her purse as she went through it, investigating the contents

'I just wanted to be sure' her mom said as she hugged her daughter and handed her a sack lunch

'Come on our we'll be late' Kerry said as Jim volunteered to drive them.

'I can't believe mom actually went through my purse. What happened to privacy' Bridgett wondered out loud as her grandpa was driving

'Well privacy is a privilege when you live at home, not a right' Jim said

They arrive at school and Bridgett goes over to a payphone and inserts a quarter and her mom answers a few moments later and she said 'I'm here'

'Ok thanks for calling' her mom replied before they said goodbye

'I'm thinking about resigning as Student Council President' she confided to her sister as they made their way to class

'Why' Kerry asked, a little shocked and surprised

'I need to just focus my attention on one thing right now' she answered

No explanation was needed as both knew what she needed to focus on.

'Did you want me to inform them for you' Kerry asked

'No thanks. This is something I have to do' Bridgett said as they said goodbye as Bridgett went to her first period history class and Kerry went off to her math class

It was right after lunch as Bridgett made her way to the Student Council meeting and immediately went to the podium, unknown that Kerry was standing at the doorway, incredibly proud of her sister

'I'll be brief' Bridgett said once everybody took their seats

'It has been an incredible honor to serve as your Student Council President and you have given me the confidence I never knew I had. But I regretfully must announce my resignation as Student Council President, effective immediately.

'May I ask why' Mr. Armstrong, the Council Advisor asked.

'I have made some poor choices that I must correct. Mr. Armstrong you told us that in order to be good leaders we need to be the kind of person that people can look up to and respect'

Mr. Armstrong nodded

'Well before that can happen, I must first be the kind of person that I can look up to and respect' Bridgett said.

'Are you sure you don't want to re-consider' Mr. Armstrong asked

'I don't want to resign, but I have to focus on something larger than the Student Council'

'I commend your dedication and the sacrifice you're willing to make' Mr. Armstrong said

'Me too', Kerry said as she entered the room

'Well whatever you have to do, we wish you the best of luck' Mr. Armstrong said as he shook her hand

The final bell rang, singling the end of the day and as promised, Bridgett phoned home to say she was on her way.

She made her way home as her mother was just heading off to work the night shift and said there was a frozen pizza in the freezer.

She went inside and took the pizza out of the freezer and placed it in the oven just as her sister came home.

'How'd it go today' she asked as she sat down at the table

'As good as could be expected. I mean I just want to try and have a normal life again' Bridgett said as she sat down next to Kerry

'Hey' Rory said as he came into the kitchen

'Sit with us for a while' Bridgett said as she motioned for an empty chair next to her

'Why? What are you going to do to me' he cautiously asked

'Nothing, stupid. Just sit' Bridgett said.

The timer went off on the oven, indicating the pizza was done and Bridgett removed it from the oven setting it on the counter to cool

She returned to the table and sat back down and turned to Rory and said 'I know we've fought a lot and stuff, but I want you to know... you have to know that I... we love you'

'I know and I love you too' Rory replied

'And I want you to promise me that you'll never do drugs. Not even to experiment' Bridgett said

'Promise me too' Kerry said

'Well I can't promise I never will do drugs but I promise to think about what you said' Rory said

'You can always come and talk with us, mom, grandpa and CJ. You know that, don't you' Kerry asked

'Yeah I know. Thanks' Rory said.

'Anytime' Bridgett said with a smile as she went to cut the pizza

'Are you getting better' Rory asked as Bridgett sat back down

'It's really early to tell. This is one of the hardest battles I will have to face and I don't want you to have to face it, either. That's why it's important for you to know just how dangerous drugs are' she replied

'Yeah I know, they already gave us the pamphlet in health class' Rory said

'Well, this goes far beyond that. I got the pamphlet too, and I still got involved with drugs'

'Yeah but it's not like you were a druggie to start with. You only started because...' Rory said

After a few moments Kerry spoke and said 'That may be true, but if it happened to her it could just as easily happened to any one of us. That's why we don't want you to ever use drugs'

'Exactly' Bridgett said

CJ came in and said 'Oh goody. Pizza' and grabbed a plate and sat down

'Where's grandpa at' Rory asked

'He had something to do. Something about needing a new cane' CJ replied

'Isn't today the day of your group meeting' Kerry asked

'Oh crap I forgot about that' Bridgett said

'Yeah me too. I have a class tonight so you'll need to drive yourself' CJ replied

'I can take you' Kerry offered

'No it's OK. I kinda feel like skipping this one' Bridgett

'No you're not' CJ gravely informed her

'They're going to want me to talk' Bridgett said

'And that's why they are there. To talk and listen' CJ said as he took a bite of the pizza

'I don't know what to say' Bridgett admitted

'I'll be there to help you' Kerry insisted

Bridgett finally agreed as they left for the meeting

'Welcome back Bridgett' Dr. Gordon greeted as he invited them inside.

'Dr Gordon this is my sister, Kerry'

'Welcome to the group, Kerry' he welcomed

'Well I'm not really a part of the group. I'm just here to support my sister' Kerry said

'Well it's always nice to have extra support, especially at home' Dr Gordon said

About half an hour later everybody is there sitting down. Dr. Gordon goes and closes the door and returns to his seat and said 'So, who would like to go first'

He turned to Bridgett and said 'How about you, Bridgett? We didn't get to hear from you last time'

'I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet', Bridgett said

'You have to do this sometime. Why not now'? Kerry said

'Everybody operates at different levels. We don't try to force anybody to say anything they are not ready to' Dr. Gordon said

Bridgett stood up, trembling lightly and stammered 'My... name is Bridgett and ... and I... I'm an addict'

'Hello Bridgett', everybody said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Bridgett nervously looked around the room and saw all eyes on her. Dr, Gordon nodded at her, encouraging her to go on.

She drew in a deep breath as Kerry reached up and took her hand.

She paused for a few moments to collect her thoughts. 'Where should I begin', she asked

'Where ever you'd like', Dr. Gordon replied

'This is so hard for me', Bridgett admitted as her eyes fill with tears

'This is always the hard part', another girl in the group said

Bridgett sat back down, feeling defeated, as if she let everybody down and said 'I'm sorry, I just can't'

Kerry turned to Dr. Gordon and said, Can I talk with my sister for a few moments'?

He smiled and said 'Of course you can. Take all the time you need'

Kerry gently took her sister's hand, put her arm around her, and led her down the hall, gently rubbing her shoulder as they were walking

'You just don't understand', Bridget sighed as they sat down on an empty couch, in the lobby

'Then help me to understand, so I can help you through this.' Kerry gently offered.

She lowered her head, as Kerry held her close and gently brushed a tear from her cheek.

'I can't do this. I'm not strong enough to do this', Bridget said.

'Yes you can. I never told you this, but ever since we were small, you had such inner courage and strength and made me quite jealous, at times' Kerry said.

'You were jealous of me? I was always jealous of you', Bridget said as she looked up at her sister and continued 'You always did things you own way and cut your own path, and never gave a damn what anybody else thought of it. You were the brave one'

'I guess we had more in common than we realized', Kerry said as Bridget smiled

Kerry looked at her sister and said 'You wanna go back to the others'?

Bridget drew another deep breath and nodded as they walked back together.

'Welcome back, guys' Dr Gordon said with a warm smile as the girls took their seats.

Bridget stood up, turned to Dr. Gordon and said 'I think I'm ready'.

He smiled and nodded, encouraging her to proceed

'I never thought of myself as a druggie, I guess. I always thought I was the one in control.', she started as some of the kids nodded their understanding

She sighed as Kerry squeezed her hand and continued 'I started using drugs when my father died. I guess I needed to find a way to escape, but instead I just wound up getting trapped even further'.

She sat back down as Dr. Gordon stood up and said 'That was very brave of you', as Kerry nodded her agreement.

'I think many of us feel we need to use drugs to escape certain aspects of our lives. We are each so used to being in control and the thought of losing that control can be scary. Drugs may seem like a solution, but often it only leads to losing even more control', Dr. Gordon said

Eventually the meeting ended as Dr. Gordon asked if there were any questions, and nobody replied. 'Ok, we have some coffee and sodas on a table in the back, so please help yourselves and I will see you next week'.

Bridgett approached and asked if she could speak with him

'Of course', he replied and led her to his office, which was next door

She sat down and asked 'How can I tell if I am getting better'

He took a seat at his desk and replied 'That's a tough question, because everybody is different'

Sensing that was not the answer she was looking for he continued and said 'But you're here, trying to get some help. That's the biggest part of it'

'Will I be an addict forever', she asked

He paused and replied 'Addiction is a disease, and sadly there is no cure for addiction. Each day is a struggle to stay clean or sober. I've been sober for 9 years now, but some days it's a real struggle for me not to reach for that bottle'

'Can I ask how you manage', Bridgett asked

He smiled and said 'Because I knew how badly I hurt people when I was drunk and never want to do that again. That's my motivation'.

She nodded, beginning to understand

"We had a motto when I was in AA and think it will apply just as well to your situation and it goes like this: God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference"


	8. Chapter 8

It was about three months later, and Jim, having reconciled with his wife, was planning to go back to Florida. He had purchased a used station wagon a few weeks prior, for the trip. He had returned from getting it tuned up, and pulled up next to Cate's minivan in the driveway, to find Rory sulking on he porch.

'Are you really leaving, Grandpa' he asked

Jim sat down next to him on an empty chair, tussled his hair, and nodded

'Yeah I think I let her suffer enough', he replied with a wry smile

'What about us, grandpa' Rory asked

'I think everybody will be just fine, Rory' he said

'You're going back home, and CJ is off at school and staying at the dorm. Who's going to look out for us', he asked

'Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that, son.' Jim replied

'So I guess I'm the man of the house now, huh'

'No, you're the boy of the house. Let your mom be the adult, and you be the kid. That's the deal, here' his grandfather said

It was a few days later, as Jim finished loaded the last of his things in the station wagon.

'Do you have to leave right now? Won't you at least stay for lunch' his daughter asked, as they were all gathered in the driveway.

'Oh baby girl, it's a long drive and I should get a move on' he replied

'At least let me make a sandwich for you to take with you'

Before Jim could protest, she had already gone back inside

'I'm going to miss you so much' Kerry said as she broke down in tears

'I know baby. I know', he gently consoled her

He turned to Rory and said 'And the first thing I do, is get a computer so we can email each other'

'Thanks for everything', Bridgett said as she tightly hugged him

'It's your job to keep everything running smoothly and to help your mom out' he instructed

'We will', Rory replied as his sisters nodded their agreement

'And I want you to continue to go to your meetings and do what you are supposed to do', he said to Bridgett

'I will. I promise', she replied

He nodded and said 'I know you will'

Cate had returned to the car with a sandwich and rather large bag of chips

'I know how much you like your chips' she joked as Jim hugged her

'Grandpa, do you really have to go, right this very second', Rory said

He looked at him and said 'Yeah, it's time to get a move-on'

He opened the car door and said 'Ok, let's not make this harder that it already is' as a tear slid down his face

And with that, he got in, started the car and left

They stay outside for a few more minutes before Cate cleared her voice and said 'One of the nurses couldn't make it, so I am working a double-shift, so that means you guys are on your own for tonight'.

'Well be ok, mom' Kerry assured

'Oh I know you guys will be ok', she replied as she got in her minivan and drove to the hospital

Rory went to get his bike and said he was going to ride to the mall.

'Don't stay out too late, ok' Kerry asked

'I won't' he replied as he rode off

'Are you going to be home for a while', Bridgett asked

Kerry nodded

'Ok, then I am going to borrow the car, for a few minutes'

'Are you sure that's a good idea', Kerry asked

'I need to go down to the store and get some new lip gloss. They finally have one in my shade'

Kerry felt uneasy about her going driving alone and offered to come with her

'Thanks but I'll be fine' her older sister assured

She ran inside to get the keys and a few moments later, she herself, was off

She just needed some time to be alone, to tend with her thoughts, and she often felt better after she drove for a while. She lost track of time, and saw that it had gotten dark and needed to get back home.

On the way, she spotted one of her friends, who introduced her to drugs. He happened to be walking along the side of the road

She pulled over and honked her horn to get her attention, and he approached and said 'Yo, Bridgett where have you been all this time'

She opened the passenger door as he got in

He asked her to drive him home... which was more of a shack on the seedy part of town. She was a bit apprehensive, in case the urge or desire to do drugs came back, but finally agreed

'Come on in', he offered as they pulled up.

'It's late and I need to get back home' she replied

'Oh come on. Just for a few minutes'

A few moments couldn't hurt, she reasoned

The living room was in disarray, with empty beer bottles and pizza boxes strewn across the floor, with what appeared to be a used crack-pipe on an old table

'Can I get you anything' he asked

She just shook her head

'Oh come on, just for old time sake'

'No, I'm clean now' she replied

'One joint isn't going to make you a junkie. All that crap you hear on TV is just a lie'

Her worst fears were confirmed as she wanted to try it, just to see for herself, Even though she knew better, she said she would take one

One joint turned into three, and she was feeling pretty good and relaxed. All the stress and tension she had been feeling over the past few months, seemed to just melt away, and nothing else mattered

'I don't get it. I mean beer and tobacco kill more people than pot, yet pot is illegal' she said, as she took another drag.

'Well if you like this, I got something that will really make you feel good' he said

He went to retrieve a small bag with a familiar white powder

'I don't know. I mean pot is one thing, but now your talking about cocaine'

'Oh come on, quit being such a party-pooper. Cocaine isn't dangerous, when you do it in moderation'

For some reason, that seemed to make sense as he prepared it, and she snorted the entire line

'Now that's good shit' she said, laughing out loud, for no apparent reason

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 9pm

'Oh crap', I told my sister I was just going to be a few minutes', she said as she darted for the car, feeling a bit loopy and light-headed

'It's all in your head, Bridgett. There is nothing wrong with you. You are in total control' she kept telling herself as she struggled to steady the car, as it was weaving in between lanes.

All of the sudden she heard an awful 'thump' as the entire car just shook from an impact.

She turned off the car, thinking that perhaps she hit a small animal and got out to investigate

She had to do a double-take as she couldn't believe what she saw lying motionless on the street, with a bicycle a few yard away

'RORY' she screamed at the top of her lungs


	9. Chapter 9

'Cate you should get over to ER, right now'. Her supervisor said as she volunteered to take over her post

'Why, Becky? Is that cute doctor there? You know, the one you keep trying to set me up with' she replied with a smile

Becky looked serious and said 'Your son was involved in an accident'

Cate ran as fast as she could and was approached by a police officer. She grew panicky as she knew it was policy to have a police officer present, when the worst news was given.

'Ms. Hennessey', he asked

'Yes... what... what's going on' she stammered

'Ma'am, your son was hit by a car about an hour ago'

'Oh my god, I have to go see him'

'He's in surgery, right now ma'am

'I need to call my kids' she said, her heart beating a million times a minute

'A police officer has already been dispatched and your daughter Kerry is on her way'

'What about Bridgett'

He told her to sit down and replied 'Ma'am, your daughter is in custody for driving under the influence of narcotics. Evidentially she was driving on Mason Street where... where she hit your son who was riding his bike. I'm very sorry to have to give you this news, Mrs. Hennessey. I really am'

'She was doing so good', Cate mumbled to herself

'So she was using before', the officer asked

She quietly nodded her affirmation and said 'About 6 months ago, she admitted to using marijuana and cocaine. She's been going to counseling on a regular basis. She's not a bad kid, officer. She really isn't. We've all be going through a hard time since their father died.

'I'm so sorry to hear that. There is an excellent treatment program here in Detroit that we can try and enroll her in'

'We've researched some options too'

'Mrs. Hennessey, I am required to ask you... did you wish to file formal charges' the officer asked

'No, of course not. I just want my daughter to know that we still love her'

'Of course. I understand. You will still need to post bail for her release'

Bail. It was hard enough just paying the bills and keeping food on the table

'Yeah, ok. Do you know how much' she asked

'You will need to discuss that with the jail clerk'

'Yeah ok'

At that moment, Kerry ran into the ER room and embraced her mom, with tears streaming down her face

'God damn that Bridgett', she muttered

Cate simply very lightly thumped her daughter on the head and said 'You need to watch your language. She's still your sister and she needs help. She has a disease and needs our help'

'Yeah I know. I'm just tired of everybody having to clean up after her'

Cate chuckled and said 'I understand totally'

'I should have stopped her. I should have grabbed the keys from her' Kerry said

'No, this is not your fault' her mom tried to assure her

A few hours had passed and Kerry went over to the nurse's station to try and get an update on her brother, but there was no information to be had

Frustrated , scared and angry she yelled 'Then why don't you go find some information. That's MY brother, in there'

Cate quickly went over, grabbed her daughter's arm and drug her away from the desk and said 'Baby, we just have to be patient'

About another hour passed as CJ joined them, having posted bail

'How did you manage to get the money', Cate asked

CJ just shrugged and said 'So I'll miss a semester of school. Big deal'

'I will pay you back. Every last penny'

'Aunt Cate, after everything you've done for me, this was the least I could do'

'Where is she', Cate asked

CJ pointed to the far end of the room, where Bridgett sat, with her head buried in her hands

'I'll be right back', she said as she walked over to where Bridgett was sitting and sat down on an empty chair next to her, and held her hand

'Bridgett, what the hell were you thinking'

'I don't know' she mumbled, not even looking up

'That doesn't cut it this time'

'I know' she replied and looked up and said 'And you were right'

'About what, sweetie' her mom asked

'I need help. I really need help. No matter what it takes'

Her mom smiled, as tears were beginning to show as she hugged her daughter tightly and whispered 'Yes you do, and we're going to get you help'

She tugged on her daughter's hand and walked her to the rest of the group.

'Are you OK', Kerry asked

'Yeah... I guess' she replied, not able to make eye contact with anybody

Finally she turned around to face Kerry and said 'I am so sorry. I am so sorry for everything I am putting this family through'

Kerry reached out and hugged her sister in a warm embrace and said 'I know you are'

'Excuse me', a doctor said as he walked over

'How is he', Cate asked, almost scared to hear the answer

'He has a broken leg, some broken ribs and a bruised chest. But physically he should be fine in about 3 or 4 months'

Cate was overjoyed but the doctor had a more serious look and said 'We should talk' as he lead her to his office as Bridgett and Kerry went to his room

Kerry entered quietly in case he may have been sleeping, but Bridgett was unable to bring herself to enter, but as Kerry's insisting, she finally did

'Hey, how are you doing', Kerry asked as she sat down next to him

'Fine. Sore' he replied drowsily

'That's to be expected' she replied

'Hey I am so sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me', Bridgett stammered

'For what', Rory asked

'I hit you with the car. Don't you remember'

'Sorry. I don't even know who either of you are'


	10. Chapter 10

Cate quickly followed the doctor to his office, with her heart beating a million times a minute and was scared to her very core. Happy news was always given out in the open...but bad news... bad news was always delivered in private.

He opened the door to his office and ushered her inside, as he closed the door behind them and took a seat at his desk, directly in front of her

'Your son has several broken bones and serious concussion' he informed

'Will he be OK' she asked, with her voice trembling slightly

'Physically he should be healed within 3 to 6 months, give or take'

'What do you mean by 'physically'', she asked

'Cate, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Rory has a classic case of amnesia'

'What do you mean, Frank? What do you mean he has amnesia'

'He had a pretty good blow to the head, and coupled with the trauma...'

'So what do we do to fix this' she asked matter-of-factly

'Sometimes we just have to wait it out' he replied

'For how long'

'Sometimes it a matter of days...months...even years. And some people... well... well, there are no guarantees that Rory will ever get his full memory back'

'So what are you saying? Are you saying he will never get his memory back', she asked, somewhat agitated

'No, that's not what I'm saying at all. But at the same time, I don't like to fill people with a false sense of hope, either'

Meanwhile, Kerry and Bridgett are still with Rory

'So... what's my name again', he asked

'Rory... Rory Hennessey', Kerry softly replied

'Rory, huh. Sounds like a cool name' he said

'Yeah it is', Kerry said, as she gently took her brothers hand, uncharacteristically protective of her younger brother

'And you... you're my sister'?

'Yeah. We both are. I'm Kerry is this is Bridgett', she said as Bridgett took a few steps closer.

'And your... I guess our mom? Who is she' he asked

'Her name is Cate and right now she is talking with the doctor', Bridget said as she sat down next to Rory, taking his other hand into her own

'Where's our dad at', he asked

A tear fell down Kerry's face as she lightly squeezed her brother's hand and said 'Rory, he died half a year ago'

'I wish I could have known him', he replied

'He loved you, and you loved him', Bridgett said, willing herself not to cry

'So what exactly happened to me', he asked

By that time, Bridgett could not stop the tears and sobbed 'I am so sorry'

While she tried to compose herself, Kerry turned to Rory and said 'It was an accident. She would never do this on purpose. You have to know that'

The pain was too much for Bridgett as she ran out of the room, and towards the hospital exit, everything around her was a blur

The night air was chilly and there was a cool mist in the air

'This is all my fault. Everything is my fault', she thought to herself

It was her fault that he brother was in the hospital. It was her fault she was hooked on drugs. It was her fault that CJ used his college tuition to bail her out.

Everything was her fault

The traffic on the street was busy, as cars were going to and from, many driving way too fast and seemed oblivious to that fact

She wanted to end it all, right then and there. If she is the cause of all the suffering, she should suffer as well

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped into the middle of the street, just as a truck was barreling down the street

'In a few moments, it will all be done and over with' she thought to herself

And then...

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

The driver of the truck frantically honked and slammed on his brakes, in a desperate attempt not to hit Bridgett, who had just stepped into the oncoming lane, and skidded to a complete stop about a foot and a half from where Bridgett was standing, with a dazed and vacant look on her face.

A stocky, middle-aged man wearing a Detroit Lions sweatshirt and cap rushed out of the car to her. 'Miss... Miss, are you OK' he frantically asked. It was clear the incident left him very badly shaken, as he took her hand and walked her to the curb

'You need to learn to watch out, Miss', he said as he made sure she was OK and flagged down a police officer who happened to walking by, who took a statement from the driver, before letting him go, saying no charges would be filed

The other man was too shaken up to drive, and took out a cell phone and asked a friend to come and pick him up, as the police officer escorted Bridgett back to the waiting room, and sat her down on an empty chair.

Bridget was still oblivious to everything and was trapped in her own little world, and everything was a blank and the next thing she knew, she was in her mom's arms, in the waiting room, as Kerry watched on, with an anxious and nervous look on her face.

'Bridgett, can you hear me', her mom asked as she gently stroked the back of her neck

Kerry stepped up, sat down next to her, gently stroking her arm

'Please come back to us', she begged with her voice cracking

'Yeah... I... I'm ok', she finally replied a few seconds later, snapping out of her trance, unaware of what had transpired. It was if she had completely shut down, on the inside.

'What were you trying to do to yourself', her mom asked as she protectively wrapped her arms around her daughter

'I don't know... I don't know much about what happened. It was almost like I wasn't in control of my actions'

'Oh my poor Bridgett', Cate said as she broke down

'Please don't do this to yourself, OK', Kerry pleaded

'Yeah, ok'

'No, not just 'yeah, ok'. I want you to promise me', Kerry sharply replied

She sat up, looked at her little sister and with tears in her eyes said 'I promise'

'I'm going to check on Rory', their mom said as she got up and left the waiting room

Kerry moved closer to Bridgett and said 'I don't want to lose you, too'. OK'?

Bridgett felt selfish and the only thing she could think about was herself, while she should have been focusing on her brother

'It was an accident, ok'? Kerry said

Bridgett nodded, but knew that even though it was an accident, it was her fault and nothing she did could ever un-do what was done, and that thought pierced her heart like a knife. She and Rory often fought... even more than other siblings, but she would never wish any harm on him. OK maybe once or twice, but she was always quick to take it back, the very second she thought it

'What's going on with you? How did you think standing in the middle of the street waiting to get hit by a car was a good idea', her sister asked

'I don't know... I guess I wanted to feel what Rory was feeling... I guess I wanted to see if I could even feel anything at all'

'It was an accident, Bridgett. I know that. Mom knows that and CJ knows that. Why do you feel the need to continue to punish yourself'

'Even though it was an accident, it's still my fault. That doesn't change any of this. Rory is in this hospital because of me'

'To be honest, I wanted to be furious with you. But truthfully you are punishing yourself, more than we ever could', Kerry said

'I don't know what to do. I mean how can you even begin to make up for something like this? Where do you even start'? Bridgett said, willing herself not to break down and cry again

'I don't know', Kerry admitted

They sit in silence for about 30 more minutes and their mom returns carrying some coffee and hands one to Bridgett and one to Kerry

'Listen, visiting hours are about to end, in a few more minutes. I am going to stay here with Rory and want you to go back home with CJ'

'No mom, we're staying with you', Kerry defiantly announced

'No. You girls need to get some rest. I promise I will call you, if I need to', their mom replied

'We won't be able to sleep, either here or at home, and we don't want you to have to be here by yourself', Kerry responded.

'Oh thank you, girls', their mom replied

'Can we see Rory', Kerry asked

'Oh baby, he's sleeping right now. And you need to get some sleep as well', she replied

'I can't sleep, until I know he'll be OK', Kerry said

Her mom gently stroked her cheek and said 'That may be a while'

Cate turned to Bridgett and said 'Come and take a walk with me. This sitting still is driving me crazy'

They walked down to the cafe and got some more coffee, just as they were closing, and sat down on an empty bench

'We need to talk', her mom said with a serious tone

'We all love you, but you need more help than we know how to give', she said as tears dripped down her face

Tears filled Bridgett's eyes, as she listened to her mother

'In 2 more weeks, you are going to Arizona', she continued

'WHAT' Bridgett cried out

'We had a deal', her mom said matter-of-factly

'NO NO NO', Bridgett begged and pleaded.

'Yes, you are', her mother sternly said

Arizona was so far away and the thought of having to deal with everything by herself than she could bear. It was scary enough to be an addict, but to have to struggle with your addiction without the support of your family was excruciating. It felt as if she was being totally abandoned.

All of the sudden she is reminded of the dream she had of her father and his words came rushing back to her 'Some of the things you will need to do alone, but that never means you are alone'

'I know you must be very angry at me right now, but one day you will see this is the right decision. You need more help than we know how to give' her mom said

'So that's what he meant by that', she thought to herself

'I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this, but I knew you needed help. I knew it all along, but wanted you to know it, too' her mom said, interrupting her thoughts

'I know, and I know I put you in a difficult spot', she replied, before adding 'I just don't think I can do this alone'

'No sweetie, you are not alone. In fact about an hour ago I had a talk with CJ and he will be going with you'

'Re.. really', Bridgett asked.

She had always insulted CJ and cut him down, and was sort of surprised to hear he was going with her, and was grateful.

'How long will I be gone', she asked

'The center said your session will be about 2 months, then well see, depending on your progress' she replied

'I promise I won't let you down again, mom'

'I wish I could believe that, but you made a similar promise'

'I know', she sighed

'Let's just take it one day... no... one hour at a time, and go from there' her mom said

'After everything I have done, why aren't you more angry', Bridgett asked

'Because', Cate said as she reached out and held her hand, 'You have an illness and can't help yourself'

Bridgett broke down and sobbed. Hearing the word 'illness' made it seem real, and that scared her to no end

'Oh baby, I know. I know', her mom comforted as she hugged her daughter

'I don't want to have an illness', she lamented

'I know you don't and we're going to get through this. One hour at a time. Deal'?, her mom asked

Bridgett looked up, wiped the tears from her eyes

'Deal', she replied


End file.
